Pick carts are used by team members or employees of a retailer to gather items for order fulfillment. More specifically, pick carts are used to transfer merchandise from a display area on a retail store floor or an area in a distribution center to a pack station for order fulfillment.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.